Koizumi 1000
by gabbyelle
Summary: Koizumi is dead and Otani not being able to let go creates a new her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own lovely Complex**

**AU AND OOC**

"Open your eyes" I said

She opened them almost instantly.

"Now stand"

She tried to stand but wobbled back down to the floor, then once again tried to stand but fell again taking me with her. I stood up and just smiled at her as I grabbed her hand; she seemed to be analyzing me realizing my hair and eye color and my height and weight. She then latched onto my hand and I helped her stand up, once she stood side by side to me she realized the height difference and couldn't help but laugh.

I twitched "I see your laughing vitals are fine…can you speak?"

She opened her mouth to say something but the words didn't come out all I heard was a bunch of mumbles and junk. She covered her mouth and began to freak out but I managed to calm her down and I assured her that everything was fine. She watched me as I walked away and came back with a wrench and screwdriver and I figured she was wondering what I was going to do but once I unplugged her she shut off and blanked out. I rebooted her and she cut back on.

"Can you speak?"

She nodded "Programs respond…responding"

"Do you know who I am?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Koizumi Risa"

_Koizumi…Risa_

The thought of her name forced a tear down my face and I quickly wiped it away and looked at my new creation. She resembled Koizumi remarkably from her light red hair and brown eyes to the fact she was about seven inches taller than me, which still in a way bothered me. I walked over to her and touched her cheek, although it resembled Koizumi's cheek she was still just a robot and her cheek was as cold as ice.

"I am Otani Atsushi and I am your creator"

"Yes Master Otani"

The girl curtseyed and I laughed. _Koizumi would never do that. _

"You can just call me Otani"

"O…Otani"

"Yes…Otani"

I sat her down and unplugged her again and then she shut off. I let out a sigh and went up the basement stairs to where my room was and I walked in and laid in the bed fit for two. I stared up at the ceiling and then I turned to face the picture of Koizumi and me after our graduation day. I kissed the picture and fell asleep.

"Otani, Otani you and Rin-Rin calm down!" Risa called to me

"I'm fine" I called back

As I said that Rin-Rin ran into the street, the ball she had been chasing had somehow found itself heading to the other side and Rin-Rin being the child she is followed it and so did Risa. As I closed my eyes and heard the screech and loud thump I opened to see my girlfriend and my best friend's child bleeding tremendously. I ran over to them both and noticed the blood wasn't from Rin-Rin just from Risa. I began to cry as I dialed the police and an ambulance rushed over. As they carried Risa away Nobu and Nakao drove up in their car.

Nobu yelled "Rin-Rin! Where is Rin-Rin?!"

I wiped away a tear "They just took her in to see if she got any bad bruises"

"What about Risa?"

"Risa…Risa is in bad shape"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Nakao yelled from the car

I jumped into their car and we rode over to the hospital where Risa was being rushed into the emergency room. I yelled out for her and watched with tears flooding my face as they carried her into the back room. We sat and waited for them to come out and it was like forever until finally a doctor walked out of the ER, blood splattered on his left arm.

I asked "How is she, will she be okay?"

The doctor sighed "We…we did all we could but the injuries, they were too much"

"Too much! It's your job to save lives; too much shouldn't be in your vocabulary!"

"Were sorry"

I went to hit him but Nakao grabbed me and escorted me, along with some of the security. At that moment I woke up and it was morning. I sat up and wiped my face and then went into the bathroom. I washed my face, took a shower, ate breakfast, and then went down to the basement where Koizumi sat waiting for me. I plugged her in and she rebooted and stared at me.

I asked "Would you like to go upstairs?"

She nodded.

I helped her up and led her up the stairs but as I did I saw Nobu and Nakao staring at me and my new invention.

Nobu screamed "What the hell is that Otani?!"

"Calm down Nobu I can explain"

"Calm down…you made a robot of Risa!"

"I am Risa" Koizumi said letting me go

"You are far from Risa!"

"Nobu-chan calm down" Nakao said trying to grab her

"I will not calm down when I'm looking at this imitation of Risa!"

"But I am Risa" Koizumi tried to reason to her

"Risa is dead!"

Koizumi stopped and stared at Nobu and then turned around and walked back down to the basement. I stared at her as she did and then I turned to face Nobu who was still looking disgusted and Nakao who was looking away from me.

"Nobu I really can explain" I stated

"How do you think Chiharu and Suzuki will feel about this?!" She asked irritated

I shrugged.

"What on earth is wrong with you Otani Risa is…is dead and creating an imitation will do nothing for you"

"How do you know…how would you feel if Nakao or Rin-Rin died I did what I needed to do"

"You need this…you need that?!"

I turned so that I no longer had to face her and I just stared at the basement door and I nodded. Nobu grabbed onto Nakao and they both walked out the house. After I heard the door slam I walked down to the basement to get Koizumi. Koizumi was in the corner with a hammer in her hand.

I asked "What are you doing?"

"I don't recall dying…what is dying?" She asked raising the hammer high

"You're not dead Koizumi"

"Then…then why did that woman say I was…I know her and she's suppose to be my friend but she said I died!"

Koizumi slammed the hammer down on the table and it made a hole and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

She cried "I'm not normal am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at her I didn't know how to answer her question without breaking her apart but I knew she would soon have to find out so why not allow her to know now.

I sighed "The real Risa died a while back in a car accident I created you because…because I couldn't let go"

"Whether you created me to keep you company or clean" She stared me in the eyes as confidently as Koizumi did "I'm here so accept it"

I nodded and helped her up and we went back upstairs so I could show her around. We walked into my room where she instantly spotted the picture of the real Koizumi and me.

She smiled "The real Koizumi is way prettier, you didn't do her justice"

"Nothing I create could amount to her beauty" I said while smiling.

When I turned around I saw her with a sad and depressing look on as if she wanted to cry.

I asked "What's wrong?"

"So I'm not pretty!" She whined

"I never said that!"

"You implied it"

We began to argue and then after a while it turned into us breaking out into laughter. After we laughed for about thirty minutes I recalled all the times Koizumi and I had our fight laughter and it just tore me apart. I ignored the fact that Koizumi was staring at me and walked out of my room and down into the basement. Koizumi followed me but stood her distance when she saw me crying in the corner.

She asked "O…Otani are you okay?"

"I can't look at you…I can't stand being next to you" I stared at her "I can't accept you"

"I understand…destroy me"

"Wh…what?!"

"I don't want you to be unhappy…I feel horrible knowing I'm the cause so shut me down and destroy me…rid yourself of the agony don't…"

"Stop Risa!" I yelled "Stop always giving your life for someone else that's how…that's how I lost you before!"

I fell to the floor and Koizumi raced over to help me up.

I cried "Stop leaving me"

Koizumi looked at me for a while and then hugged me. I could hear he circuits where her heart should be and it reminded me that Koizumi was gone but this Koizumi would be there for me until I recover and when that happens I can truly be happy again. I stood up and smiled at Koizumi as I shut her down and went to go to bed early, today had been a long day and I decided I should just sleep it off and try again tomorrow.

"Risa what's wrong" I asked

She faked a smile "I wish…I wish you would be happy"

"I am happy Risa!"

"No…truly happy…you hold onto me Otani and… and you'll hold onto her"

"But Risa I love you"

"I understand but remember Otani the time will come when she has to go and you have to let go…do you know what I loved best about you?"

"What?"

"Your smile…smile again for me soon"

Risa began to fade into nothing.

"No Risa don't…not yet don't!"

I woke up in a plaster of sweat and decided to go get me a glass of water. Once I got to the kitchen I noticed that my basement door was wide open. I could've sworn I had shut it last night but I decided to take a look and once I got down there I noticed something wasn't right and began to run until I got to the bottom to see that Koizumi was missing.

I began to freak out "Who would take her?"

I looked around for clues that would lead me to her but there was nothing there to help me and I was about to call the police when all of a sudden my phone began to ring and I instantly picked it up to hear Nobu on the other side of the line.

I asked "What is it Nobu?"

"She is not Risa and I'll prove it" Nobu said coldly

"Nobu don't hurt her!"

"Hurt her you act as if I can hurt her!"

"Nobu your getting out of hand let me speak to Nakao"

"Nakao doesn't want to talk to you but something else does"

There was silence and then I heard scrambling and Koizumi screech.

Koizumi cried "O…Otani help me she…"

Nobu chuckled "Wow Otani she even cries you really are a genius too bad you used your smarts for this"

"Nobu leave her alone she didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"You make it sound like you care for her…do you Otani…even more than the real Risa?"

I was shocked she'd even bring Risa into this mad matter of hers.

I growled "Nobu if you hurt her…"

"You'll what Otani she's just a robot nothing more but hell of a lot less"

After that Nobu hung up and I was enraged. I was determined to prove Nobu wrong and I was more determined to get Koizumi back no matter what.


End file.
